


misdemeanour

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirty Freddie, Jealous Brian, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”





	misdemeanour

Freddie’s always been more flirtatious than Brian.That’s something Brian’s known for years, was in fact _painfully_ aware of in those months before he ever got up the balls to _do_ something about his attraction to Freddie and had instead hung back and watched while Freddie flirted with anything with a dick. 

So it’s no surprise when at parties, Freddie’s off laughing uproariously at people’s usually not very funny jokes and fake-grabbing the tits of famous supermodels, bending over to show off his ass at every opportunity, and giving a cheeky wink to anyone who glances his way.

Brian doesn’t mind it.To an extent.That’s just Freddie.But there _is_ a line and Brian is keeping a keen eye out for when Freddie crosses it.

Tonight he’s being particularly boisterous, probably because he and Brian had had a bit of a disagreement earlier about changing the order of the setlist before their next show.They’d made up before going on stage but there had been a definite _edge_ to the evening after that that Brian’s ultra aware of.He’d have liked to take Freddie back to his room rather than attend a bloody party the tour manager’s put on to celebrate the end of the American leg but duty calls.

Looking at Freddie now, Brian’s not actually sure he _would_ have come back downstairs with him even if Brian had left.They’re on the roof of the hotel and the music is loud, the drinks flowing, party-goers dancing.Freddie’s in with the best of them, throwing himself around and clinging to anyone who flings an arm his way though he’s not as drunk as he’s making out.

Brian’s standing off to the side, nursing the same beer he’d been given when they first arrived, just watching.Roger’s drifted over a few times to try and get him to join the party but Brian’s refused every invitation, determined to stay right where he is and keep an eye on Freddie. 

He can see him now with his hand around a man’s bicep, squeezing it, and he takes a measured sip of his drink as he watches.Freddie _knows_ what he’s doing, he’s not an idiot, so Brian can only assume it’s deliberate.He leaves it for a moment but when Freddie leans in he’s moved to action.

Setting his beer on an empty table, Brian strides over to him, tall enough to keep sight of him even as he meets the crowd and has to edge his way through, waving off people trying to get his attention. 

He approaches Freddie from behind, shooting a glare at the guy Freddie’d been touching up, and slides an arm around Freddie’s waist, pulling him firmly back against his chest.

Freddie starts and tips his head back in surprise to see who’s got him, and smirks when he realises. 

“Evening, killjoy,” he purrs.“Come to join the party?”

“Careful, Freddie,” Brian warns, low in his ear.“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

“Ooh,” Freddie says, reaching behind to grab Brian’s crotch.“You make it so _tempting_ , darling.”

Brian tips his head so he’s sure he’s covered by his hair and nips Freddie’s ear none-too-gently, which makes Freddie jump.“Try me,” he suggests.“You’ll be struggling to walk in the morning, I promise you.”

He’s close enough to see Freddie swallow. 

Brian takes a moment to school himself—just _saying_ that has gotten him hard—before letting go of Freddie and taking a step back to let Freddie decide what he wants to do. 

Freddie meets his eye and smirks in a way that immediately tells Brian he’s going to have a sore hand very soon. 

“Sorry about that, darling,” Freddie says exaggeratedly, latching back onto the man he’d been flirting with before and leaning into him.“ _How_ big did you say your cock was?You know, I won’t take anything less than nine in—”

He’s cut off by Brian grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him away.“Downstairs. _Now_.”

Freddie doesn’t resist, letting Brian pull him through the crowd all the way to the elevators that lead back down to the rooms. 

As soon as they’re in one, Freddie’s turning to him and laughing.“My, my, aren’t we _jealous_ ,” he comments, but gives a tiny ‘Oh!’ of surprise as his back hits the wall, Brian surging against him to kiss him roughly.

“ _Very_ ,” Brian says when he breaks away.He’s already aching in his jeans with the knowledge of what’s to come.“You’ve just _got_ to be naughty, haven’t you, Fred?”

Freddie laughs breathlessly.“You love it,” he says confidently, trying to kiss Brian again just as the lift dings and the doors slide open.Thankfully the corridor beyond is empty so there’s no-one to see them tumble out, flushed and impatient, or rush to Brian’s room and fumble with the door key to get in. 

“Jeans off,” Brian demands the second the door’s closed behind them, crossing to take a seat on the edge of the bed.“And over my lap.”

“How many?” Freddie asks, kicking his jeans off but hovering just out of reach.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Brian tells him, reaching out to pull him down over his knees when Freddie doesn’t cooperate.“We’ll just keep going until I think you’ve learned your lesson.Do you think that’s fair?”

He doesn’t wait for a response; he brings his hand down a moment later and Freddie gasps.

“Do you think that’s fair, Freddie?” Brian repeats, more firmly this time.

“Oh, fuck!Yes, Brian,” Freddie gets out, yelping as Brian spanks him again, just as hard.“I’m sorry, darling.”

“Mmm,” Brian hums, his hand coming down again.“That’s better.Would you have let that man fuck you, Fred?If his cock was big enough?”

“God, no!” Freddie cries out, ducking his head down as Brian smacks him again, hissing with it.“I only want you, darling.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Brian says.His hand is already beginning to sting but he’s not about to stop.“You can start counting now,” he adds.One of them ought to keep track.“Let’s see how high we get.”

Freddie lets out an unsteady breath but Brian can feel his cock rock hard against his thigh as he says his first, “One.”

It’s lucky they don’t have a show the next day; by the time Brian’s done with him, he doubts either of them will have been in any fit state to play tomorrow.


End file.
